


Impress Me, Show The World

by heartsliesnpeterick



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Declarations Of Love, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Pre-Hiatus (Fall Out Boy)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:49:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27498961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsliesnpeterick/pseuds/heartsliesnpeterick
Summary: Patrick and Pete weren’t speaking to each other. They had gotten into another fight over music. They had learned a little from their past experiences to distance themselves when they fought, this was almost worst.  Neither wanted to give in first, Pete was insisting he had done nothing wrong and Patrick insisted that he knew more when it came to music and therefore was right.
Relationships: Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Impress Me, Show The World

**Author's Note:**

> 2020 has been a year. In addition to a pandemic we've had some crazy weather. An extremely active Hurricane season and an earthquake in MA (where I'm from) OH MY! That's what inspired this drabble. It's set during the Folie Era. The bathroom scene is loosely based on a scene from Gray. Enjoy!

Patrick and Pete weren’t speaking to each other. They had gotten into another fight over music. They had learned a little from their past experiences to distance themselves when they fought, this was almost worst. Neither wanted to give in first, Pete was insisting he had done nothing wrong and Patrick insisted that he knew more when it came to music and therefore was right.

Andy and Joe wished they would kiss and makeup; quite literally; already. Pete and Patrick had started to date after they had finished recording Infinity On High. Joe and Andy had been relieved as the unresolved sexual tension between the two of them could be felt across the room. They were also glad that Pete and Patrick had their own bus when this happened because both of them had brought one night stands home before when they were sharing the apartment or when they were staying in thin-walled hotel rooms.

  
  


This fight had lasted a week so far, Pete had busied himself with Decaydance stuff and Angels & Kings. He usually had a bottle in his hand and a log of his friends were concerned about his state of mind. Everyone remembered the best Buy incident and no one wanted a repeat of it. 

  
  


Patrick had thrown himself into work, he could usually be found on his Mac with headphones clamped over his ears, Garageband open and IN n OUT right beside him. People were concerned for him too, but like with Pete, they gave him his space. 

  
  


Finally, Joe had enough, knowing better than to disturb Patrick who was shut up in his bedroom in the apartment, he sat across from Pete who was in the living room watching television. “So Pete, don’t you think enough is enough?”

Pete looked at Joe and instantly Joe saw the signs of sleepless nights in Pete’s eyes. “I’ve been done with this for a long time Joe, but I didn’t do anything wrong to apologize for.” 

“You know what Patrick is like.”

Pete made a face and got up to use their tiny bathroom. “Yeah, I know what Trick is like.” Pete shut the door and just sat on the floor. Patrick was his best friend but he was so much more than that now. For all that time together Patrick was still painfully shy. Pete didn’t think he was asking much for them to hold hands in public. Maybe the on-stage advances were a bit much, but when they were alone Patrick sang a special song just for Pete when he wasn’t on his knees with his mouth full that is.

Next thing Pete knew the ground was shaking. He had lived in California long enough to know this was an earthquake but his anxiety still didn’t like them. Maybe he should’ve just apologized to Patrick. At least then he would’ve been able to have held him one last time. Next thing he knew Joe was calling him and jiggling the locked door handled trying to get inside.

Pete was in his own world, the land of dreams so he didn’t answer. He always went there when he had an anxiety attack. He didn’t even hear the second voice, the one that brought him back to earth telling Joe to move the hell over. 

What he did hear was the bathroom door being ripped off its hinges and standing on the other side holding the now broken door was Patrick. In a blink of an eye, the door was cast to the side and Patrick was kneeling in front of Pete his calloused yet soft hands running over Pete’s face. He only stopped when he saw Pete was okay. Pete felt the gentle kiss and heard the declaration. “I love you.”

It wasn’t the apology Pete expected, but it was even better. “Love you too Trick.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
